


Last Homely House

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [40]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Found Family, Gen, Rivendell, Third Age, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan and Elrohir contemplate Gilraen and her importance in their home as she leaves Imladris at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Homely House

The twins gazed wistfully after Gilraen’s retreating figure, wondering whether they would rather not witness her leaving Imladris.

“I will miss her,” Elladan murmured, remembering her quiet but steady presence in the household.

Elrohir replied, “I never realised how much she became part of the family. She was more than just mother to Estel. Do you think Naneth would mind?”

No: they knew Celebrían would be grateful Gilraen had found a place in her sons’ hearts, helped to ease the hurt of her own departure.

A sudden grin lit both faces. “Without any doubt: a surprise visit is due soon!”

**Author's Note:**

> \- “After a few years Gilraen took leave of Elrond and returned to her own people in Eriador...” (RotK, Appendix A I (v), The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen)  
> \- This drabble is partly inspired by Bodkin’s “Brotherhood”, to be found on SoA.
> 
>  
> 
> _12.01.07 B-drabble for Jay of Lasgalen, who asked for a drabble featuring Elladan and Elrohir._


End file.
